Crowley and your period
by Snarry4life
Summary: Crowley visits while you have your Period. Cuddly Crowley shocks not only you, but the boys as well.


You had been staying with the boys in the bunker for a few weeks now, being on the road and staying in motels was the life of a hunter, so actually having somewhere to call home, even if it might be temporary was nice.

For the first time in a long time you had the opportunity to look after yourself properly, doing the laundry and actually hanging it out to dry. Cooking vegetables and eating fruit, even going as far as to buy a juicer so that you could buy tons of fruit and juice the lot of it, which was something that both you and Sam really enjoyed.

Your skin and hair felt a million times better, especially after you had gone and gotten it cut and layered taking some of the weight out of it.

Having somewhere to stay made you feel ten times better about yourself.

Having met Castiel and Crowley you had to admit that you liked Crowley more as he made you laugh, he was quite sarcastic and he visited often, which was nice. You were the only one who really appreciated all the help Crowley was, he would translate anything that the boys didn't understand and even explain things to them, even though they were rude to him.

Demon or not. King of Hell or not. It never hurt to say thank you.

Your presence at the bunker helped the boys a lot, as you done most of the cooking and made sure they ate good, filling, healthy meals. Instead of the fridge only holding beer, take away food and milk, even bread sometimes. It now held a large pitcher of homemade juice, milk, water, cordial and beer. Fruit that couldn't go into the fruit bowl, vegetables, cheese, cold meats for sandwiches, jams and toast spreads, margarine.

It took about 3 weeks but slowly you had filled in the once empty cupboards with good edible food, of course you weren't a saint, you also had a cupboard dedicated to junk food, chocolate and soda drinks.

The boys had stopped drinking so much and ate more, they would eat anything you put in front of them and Dean began having a glass of homemade juice with dinner every night.

Sam definitely appreciated all of the vegetables and fruit, it made you happy and content to take care of them. keeping the bunker clean, wasn't as hard as you thought it was going to be, the boys did clean up after themselves and you did all the laundry together, one to save water and two because you could check to see if they needed more underwear and socks.

Sometimes ammo was more important to the boys then good socks and underwear.

The only bad thing about getting settled into somewhere was that your body got used to it and eating right and keeping hydrated made your period come full force. Usually you bled a tiny bit and it only lasted a day or two, but this time you bled like a stuck pig.

Along with the heavy bleeding came the painful cramps, the nausea, the sleepiness and the temperature drop. Not to mention your emotional changes.

You hadn't seen the boys that morning as you had spent most of the morning bleeding into the toilet, showering and using your last tampon and suffering through constant cramps.

Walking into the lounge room/library where you knew where the boys would be you had on thick socks, trackie pants, a shirt tucked into your pants and a jumper. Wrapped around you, you had your doona from your bed and holding in your arms you had a hot water bottle.

You didn't care what you looked like, you had showered, cleaned yourself up, dressed and tied your hair back. Your room was too cold to stay in, you were going to lay on the lounge and get some rest like you deserved and that was that!

Shuffling over to the table that the boys were at, you placed down a $10 note "I need more tampons, can you get the ones with wings please."

Not waiting for an answer you shuffled over to the lounge and proceeded to make yourself comfortable, completely missing the terrified look that the brothers shared.

It was at that moment that Crowley popped into view. Dean let out a sigh of relief and Sam visibly relaxed.

Crowley narrowed his eyes as the boys had shown visible signs of relief when usually he showed up it was the complete opposite.

"Crowley! Just the man we wanted to see, we have an important job for you." Dean said with a smile on his face.

Crowley snarled back, reminding them that he wasn't a lackey that they could order around.

Dean motioned his head to behind Crowley and he turned to see you shivering on the lounge wrapped up in a blanket, trying to sleep.

Crowley had liked you the moment he met you, you laughed at his jokes, was always polite and never failed to offer him something to eat or drink anytime he arrived, always said 'Hello' and 'Goodbye' always said 'Thank you' when he helped the boys out. Crowley liked the fact that you treated him, like you treated the boys. Not caring that he was the King of Hell or a Demon.

Crowley seeing you on the lounge, gently sat next to you on the small space that was left and ran his hand along your forehead, feeling your temperature and down along your face.

You opened your eyes and slightly smiled at him, opening your mouth to say hello, you gasped sharply as another wave of a cramp hit you, closing your eyes once more and slowly breathing out you tried to relax through it.

"What's wrong love?" Crowley asked. Your temperature was a little high.

"Period." You stated and relaxed once more as the cramp melted away.

"What do you need love." Crowley asked speaking gently, his hand on your head, gently rubbing his thumb over one spot.

"Tampons. I am on my last one." You said relaxing into his touch.

Crowley didn't stop his hand movements as he asked you which ones did you usually buy, answering him, you started to drift off as he promised to be back soon.

Crowley leaned down and kissed your forehead, removing the painful cramps from your body.

Standing up he spotted the $10 note on the table before banishing it back into your purse at a mere thought. Crowley vanished on the spot. Leaving Dean and Sam looking slightly bewildered at Crowley's caring behaviour, considering they expected at least an argument out of him.

20 minutes later Crowley popped back in seemly empty handed. When asked by Sam if he had gotten the merchandise he replied that he sent it to your bathroom already.

Crowley sat himself on his usual lounge chair that he used and read the paper, drinking his glass of Craig and watching you sleep.

1 ½ hours later

Crowley heard your stomach protest about being empty while you were sleeping and ordered the boys to go and make you a cup of black tea and a sandwich. When questioned as to what he was going to do to you without them in the room, he proceeded to tell them, that you were about to bleed through to your underwear as the Tampon was full and that he was going to wake you up before that happened. The boys quickly left a little bit paler.

Gently Crowley called your name and woke you up, immediately as you woke, you could feel why, holding your legs together tighter, you quickly go up and walked to the bathroom.

Walking back into the lounge room you felt mess free and a little light headed, your stomach complained but when you were like this, it was a struggle to get yourself to eat, as you didn't know what you wanted.

Seeing a warm cup of black tea and a salad and cold meat sandwich on the coffee table waiting for you, you immediately sat down but didn't eat until you said thank you to Crowley, Dean and Sam.

The warm black tea warmed your belly and the sandwich satisfied your hunger for the time being. The tiredness came back and your emotions played up. You desperately wanted someone to hold you while you slept.

Crowley stood up and clicked his fingers. The lounge instantly transformed into a wider version, along with your blanket. Looking confused you glanced at Crowley as you watched him take his suit jacket off and lay it over the back of his chair while toeing his shoes off.

Crowley clicked his fingers once more and he was on the lounge on his side, with his back facing the back on the lounge. His right arm splayed out under your pillow that you suddenly noticed was there and with his left he beckoned you onto the lounge with him.

A stupid smile made your way on to your face before you laid on the couch, your back to his front. Spooning.

Crowley pulled your blanket over you as got comfortable and laid his hand, under the covers over your stomach. Reaching out on instinct you grasped his hand with your right one. Crowley held your hand in his and your drifted off to sleep with the feeling of Crowley's warm breath on the back of your neck as he had tucked his head into you.

Sam and Dean had watched the whole thing silently with small smiles on their faces. They admitted to themselves that seeing Crowley cuddly with their friend that was slowly turning into their sister was slightly okay with them.

Sharing a look that meant that if Crowley hurt her after this. King of Hell or not, the Winchesters would end him.


End file.
